


Domani partirò

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hooper [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato a: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #3Prompt:W3) “Why do you go away? So that you can come back.” (Terry Pratchett, A Hat Full of Sky)Coppia: Sherlock/MollyFandom: Sherlock BBCNote: Ooc, leggero What if.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Hooper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691038
Kudos: 2





	Domani partirò

Domani partirò

Sherlock stava sdraiato sul letto, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.

Molly gli accarezzò il petto, poggiandovi contro la testa.

“Quindi domani partirai?” domandò.

Sherlock assottigliò gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici.

< Devo sembrare morto, non semplicemente partire. Però penso che come spiegazione per osa sia abbastanza esaustiva > pensò.

“Sì, ma ti sconsiglio di cercare di rimpiazzarmi con un altro. Non sei stata molto brava a scegliere gli uomini. Ti ricordo che l’ultimo era omosessuale”.

< Oltre un pazzo scatenato >.

Molly lo interrogò con gli occhi lucidi: “Perché vai via?”.

< Perché tu e tutti gli altri che amo possiate tornare a vivere > pensò Sherlock.

[110].


End file.
